Nightmare
by Lucrid Lucifel
Summary: When the nightmares hit, there's only one thing left to do to cast away the ghosts. HatterxKurai.


Title: Nightmare  
>Author: LucridLucifel<br>Genre: One shot, yuri, dark.  
>Rating: R<br>Fandom: Angel Sanctuary  
>Warnings: PWP type of them. FxF, lesbian overtones. Mega overtones.<br>A/N: I rated this originally PG-13 but I wasn't sure with FFNet's rules. So I pushed the rating up to be safe. I always thought of this particular scene that would play out. I didn't think too further into it to be honest. Hence the one shot. Feed the writer with reviews.  
>Summary: When the nightmares hit, there's only one thing left to do to cast away the ghosts. HatterxKurai.<br>Disclaimer: Angel Sanctuary Belongs to Kaori Yuki and nothing is profited off of this piece of fiction. Entertainment purposes only! I swear!

* * *

><p><strong>Nightmare<strong>

_Shall you call?_

No. I have to stop calling for it.

I have to stop needing it to be okay.

These immediate thoughts popped into Kurai's head. It made her want to rage and scream. Enough to pull at her long, pretty silver hair.

There have been times where Kurai has felt the brush of darkness slowly pass through here like a cold breath of air.

She woke up with a start. Her heart beating a mile a minute.

The dark, yet elegant furnishings around the princess of Hell cast shadows from the trees outside. The shadows of the branches and twigs appeared like crone, boney fingers reaching out to her.

Kurai wrapped her thin, toned arms around herself and steady her breathing. The fear in her reached out to every fiber of her being.

The blood pounding in her ears, the cold sweat running down her spine, the raging beating of her heart racing onward. If something were to move out of place. A slight centimeter out of its natural order, she'd lose it.

The same reoccurring dream continued on haunting her like the first time the event took place.

_The barrened ruins of the kingdoms. The world was a violent chaos. The end of everything was amongst them._

Running fro_m the fighting angels covered in blood and cuts, the flying monsters from Heaven descended and slaughtered the innocent bystander demons caught in the war._

Kurai turned to help a fellow demon up to their feet and flee away. A scythe plunges into the body of the demon, immediately killing it in a bloody shower.

The long, sharp bloody blade of the scythe digs and pulls back. The rain of blood dripping from the blade was almost mesmerizing. Kurai stared with disbelief and awe. The overwhelming fear of seeing one of the giant angels with pristine white wings covered demon blood flapping mighty gusts of wind threatening to blow her away.

The enchanting marble entity in gleaming silver armor eyed the princess with cold contempt. A slight downward pull of his lips was the only hint of the distain he had for the demoness and her kind.

A horror filled cry ripped through her lips and seconds before Kurai could utter a cry for help, falling down flat on her back, sprawled, she gaped in immobile fear as she was processing the end of her life by the hands of this wicked angel.

The rebel angel, Alexiel, intersected at the right moment Kurai was about to die. Alexiel cut through the angel's torso with her mighty sword and gracefully landed beside Kurai, on her haunches. She killed an angel to save her.

Kurai always remembered the pristine, enchanting moment the mighty rebel warrior, the angel Alexiel, saved her life.

Except in her dreams, Alexiel did not come and rescue her.

She was raped, tortured and then slaughtered by one of the many marble-faced angels.

Kurai panted, her nerves on edge, feeling each and every creep and sound in the bedroom.

And, right before she could find a way to relax again, one of the shadowy images near the clone-like branches rocking back and forth stopped and stretched out into the shape of a person's shadow.

Kurai's bright eyes widened in alarm.

"What the-Guards! Guards come! Gua-" Kurai's desperate cries were muffled by a gloved hand. Out of the shadows merged and bolted to the bed a hand of a demon. Kurai's wide, angry eyes glared daggers at the smiling clown face of the Mad Hatter, Belial.

The owner of the offensive appendage grinned charmingly. "Shh, don't make a ruckus now." Hatter soothed. Hatter was dressed to impressive. Her red, shoulder length hair was straightened neatly. Donning a snazzy suit of black sequence with a matching top hat to boot.

Kurai slapped the hand away, angrily. "Why are you in my bed room at this hour?" She growled. The piercing hatred in her eyes was alluring to Hatter.

Hatter just sighed and giggled at the sight. "You summoned me, of course. And I can't deny the request of my princess."

"I didn't once call you, clown!" The princess sneered, embarrassed to be seen in such a state. Her face flushed beet-red. Even with her lovely caramel colored skin, anyone could tell how flushed she was.

"But princess," she started. No blink of the princess' eyes Hatter was at the foot of the bed. Next blink Hatter slithered to the bed and curled up right next to the upset princess. Nothing disturbingly lewd about the closeness or the position she crawled beside her, but close enough that Kurai felt her personal space being invaded.

Pushing with her flattened out palm against the sequence shoulder, Kurai tried to shove the jester from the lower kingdom off her bed. "Excuse-"

"You did summon me. You said, 'Hatter help me'. I merely am here as evidence that I responded to your call," explained in a smooth and curt reply the jester. Touching the tip of the demoness' nose with a deliberate amount of playfulness, Hatter poked it. "And here I am, my sweet Kurai," she whispered in a lowered, androgynous to the ears tone.

The tone was low and promiscuous enough to send uncomfortable and inappropriate shivers down her arms and spine. _"Damn creepy clown," _Kurai bitterly thought to herself. She ended up saying something along the lines of, "I mumble in my dreams sometimes. It has no true meaning."

Hatter's painted face looked a little different from most of the times. Hatter wore a black and white skeleton type of design. No exactly a skull painted on a face, but similar to that of the day of the dead sugar skulls.

It looked interesting. More menacing. Predatory.

"What's with the get up? You look dressed up and your make-up is different from the other times," said Kurai, pointedly. She cocked her head to the side, curiously.

"You like it?" The effortless smirk curled her lips. "I was attending a ceremony somewhere. I won't get into the dynamics of it. Too tedious, you see. But, my promise to come and protect you is always on point."

"Nice to know," replied Kurai with an edge of sarcasm. Not enthused in the least Hatter was in her room, in her bed at this crazy hour.

And what happened to the damn guards...? Why she ought to fired them all for not responding to her desperate pleas.

"Don't be ashamed. I'm always available to you," replied the jester, mockingly. Her lovely, androgynous features softened for a minute and then darkened. The make-up on her face giving off a menancing mix to the dark expression twisting her features. "You know, princess, I will always be at your beckoning. Whether you like it," Hatter's face leaned in close, a breath away from her face, "Or not." With those final words, Hatter closed the space between their lips and the most soul searching, crazy teen girl hormone flaring kiss ever given to Kurai distracted her from the nightmarish thoughts from before.

Now she had to worry about not falling further and further into the deep pit of this satan's desires.

She was pushed back against her sheets. Lips locking onto lips. Tongues twirling agressively against the other. Gloved hands searching and exploring smooth, hot dark flesh of a panting princess.

And before the pooling heat of lust rushed to the space between Kurai's legs, Hatter pulled away, materializing at the foot of the bed.

"Tsk, tsk, princess. How unlady-like of you. Here I thought you were more regal than this." The Satan shook her head, adjusting her top hat on properly. "Very inappropriate." The mocking edge never left the Hatter's voice.

Kurai's thick, long silver hair was matted, mussed and all over the face. She ran her hands through the tangled, wild mane. "You think?"

"It's a good distraction from the things that go bump in the night at least," replied Hatter in her as a matter of fact kind of way.

"Care to help distract me more?" said Kurai, awkwardly.

"Why, most certainly. And you're more matured physically. Exploring this uncharted territory will be amusing," Hatter said with a derisive laugh.

Who is Belial to say no to such an offer.

The night resumed as if the nightmares didn't happen.

At least, until tomorrow night, thought Kurai as she let herself be swept away.

**The End.**


End file.
